Mutterliebe stirbt nie
by Nicatlon
Summary: Meine erste FF; also erwartet nicht zu viel... Beschreibung: Blut ist dicker als Wasser


Mein Name: Nicatlon  
Name der Geschichte: Mutterliebe stirbt nie  
Rating: K, vielleicht K+  
Klassifikation: ???  
Copyright: Die Pretendercharaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen.  
Alle anderen Charaktere sind von mir frei erfunden und urheberrechtlich geschützt.

Beschreibung: Blut ist dicker als Wasser.

**15/08/97  
Jarods Apartment  
Manhattan, New York  
6:30Uhr**

Der Wecker riss Jarod aus einem unruhigen, von Alpträumen behafteten Schlaf. Heute war so ein Tag, an dem er für dieses schrille Geräusch dankbar war, das den Tag ankündigte und die Nacht mit ihrer schreckensschwangeren Dunkelheit vertrieb. Zur Beruhigung genehmigte er sich erstmal ein PEZ. Müde kroch er aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in eine Jeans und ein graues T-Shirt. Nachdem er die Kaffeemaschine angeschmissen hatte, tastete er am Briefschlitz nach der Zeitung. Ohne nachzusehen kannte Jarod bereits den Artikel auf der Titelseite. Die Schlagzeile dürfte etwa so lauten:

"Junger Assistenzarzt deckt medizinischen Skandal auf."

Seine letzte Mission war erfolgreich verlaufen. Er hatte zwei angesehene Ärzte, die Versuche am "lebenden Objekt" durchgeführt hatten, auffliegen lassen. Die Ermittlungsarbeit und die ganze schreckliche Wahrheit, die dabei herauskam, erinnerte Jarod bedrückend stark ans Centre und alles was Timmy und .... und ihm angetan wurde. Darum war er auch hochzufrieden, als er diese "Götter in weiß" endlich hinter Gitter bringen konnte. Doch als er nun die Zeitung aufschlug und das Titelbild sah, fiel ihm diese vor Schreck aus den Händen. Da war eine Abbildung von ... seiner Mutter? Rasch holte Jarod das Foto, das er von Sydney bekommen hatte, heraus, um die beiden Bilder zu vergleichen. Kein Zweifel. Ihre Haare waren ergraut und ihr Gesicht von Falten übersät, aber es WAR seine Mutter. Hastig überflog er den darunter stehenden Artikel.

"Gestern Abend erschoss Magareth Donovan den Wachmann und Familenvater Harry Krave in ihrer Wohnung. Mr. Krave wurde von Nachbarn alarmiert, die glaubten Schreie gehört zu haben. Die Polizei fand die Täterin am Boden kauernd bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, das Opfer wieder zu beleben. Über das Motiv der 56-jährigen ist noch nichts bekannt. Momentan sitzt die offenbar geistesgestörte Frau in U-Haft."

Für Jarod brach eine Welt zusammen. Seine Mutter eine kaltblütige Mörderin?!? Das konnte, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Um die aufschäumende Wut - gegen wen sie sich richtete, wusste er nicht - zu bekämpfen, wurde er sarkastisch:

"Wenigstens kenne ich jetzt meinen Nachnamen. Ist doch toll!"

Doch jetzt blieb keine Zeit für Selbstmitleid. Jarod kramte in seiner Tasche, bis er endlich den ansteckbaren Plastikausweis fand. Unter seinem Passbild stand: "Dr. Jarod Plum Rechtsanwalt" Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug und er rannte hinaus auf die Straße. Viel zu schnell für diesen herrlichen Sonntagmorgen fuhr er auf der Hudson Road Richtung Polizeirevier. Den Artikel über den Ärzteskandal beachtete Jarod gar nicht; denn soeben hatte seine neue Mission begonnen.

**15/08/97  
TheCentre Ebene 5 Tech Room  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
8:10Uhr**

Broots trank gerade seinen fünften Kaffee, als ihn das Piepen des Computers aufschreckte. Er verbrannte sich die Zunge, stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und betätigte die Leertaste, um den Bildschirmschoner zu unterbrechen. Die Titelseite der New York Times erschien. Was der Techniker dort zu sehen bekam, veranlasste ihn, sofort Sydney und Ms. Parker zu alarmieren. Wenig später betraten sie den Raum. Ms. Parker fasste dem Freak an die Schulter und fragte:

"Was neues von unserem Wunderknaben?"

"Möglicherweise.", kam es zur Antwort.

Sie starrte eine geschlagene Minute auf den Bildschirm, bevor sie den Zusammenhang erkannte und, zu Sydney gewand, sprach:

"Ist das nicht...."

"Jarods Mutter? Ja, das ist sie.", vervollständigte der.

Dann fuhr er fort:

"Da steht, sie hätte einen Mord begangen. Halten Sie das für möglich?"

Ms. Parker hatte ihre Fassung inzwischen wieder gewonnen und erwiderte kühl:

"Hey, Sie sind hier der Seelenklempner, Syd! Finden Sie's raus!"

Danach wandte sich die Ice Queen wieder Broots, der diesen Schlagabtausch amüsiert betrachtete, zu und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

"Wir wollen Jarod fangen und nicht seine Familie. Also, warum haben sie mich wegen DER da von meinem, mit Papierkram überladenen Schreibtisch aufgescheucht?"

Der Techiker war so eingeschüchtert, dass er kein Wort hervorbrachte. Also half Sydney aus.

"Jarod hat das Foto bestimmt auch gesehen und wird sich die Gelegenheit für ein Familientreffen nicht entgehen lassen. Parker, wenn wir SIE finden, finden wir ihn.", erwiderte er, während er auf den Bildschirm wies.

Ms. Parker überlegte kurz, nahm dann ihr Handy und sagte in gewohntem Befehlston:

"Machen sie den Firmenjet startklar! Drei Passagiere nach New York City."

Zufrieden steckte sie das Handy ein und murmelte:

"Diesmal kriegen wir dich, du kleiner Bastard."

Sydney aber beschäftigte etwas anderes. In New York stand auf Mord immernoch die Todesstrafe.

**15/08/97  
Police Department North  
Brooklyn, New York  
9:45Uhr**

Das Herz klopfte Jarod bis zum Hals, als er die Tür zur Mordkommision öffnete. Er trat in einen länglichen Raum mit etwa zwanzig Computerterminals, in dem geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Fast wäre Jarod vor Angst wieder umgekehrt, als ihn eine sanfte Frauenstimme ansprach:

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"

"Ja, das können Sie. Mein Name ist Jarod Plum und ich bin Mrs. Donovans Anwalt. Wo kann ich sie finden?", erwiderte Jarod.

Das Gesicht der Frau verdüsterte sich. Ihre Stimme wurde monoton, als sie sagte:

"Die Zellen sind hinter der letzten Tür rechts, aber Sie werden wohl kein Glück haben. Ihre Mandantin hat noch kein Wort gesprochen."

'Ist das ein Wunder? Sie sitzt in der Todeszelle.' dachte Jarod, verkniff sich aber die Bemerkung.

Stattdessen nickte er zum Dank und machte sich auf den Weg. Je näher er der Tür kam, desto aufgeregter wurde er. Wie lange hatte er diesen Moment herbei gesehnt; allerdings unter anderen Umständen. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete er die Tür und erblickte zunächst nur eine ältere Frau, die aus dem vergitterten Fenster schaute. Ganz zaghaft, so als könnte er etwas Kostbares zerbrechen, sagte Jarod:

"Mom?"

Es brauchte nur dieses eine Wort und die Frau wandte ihm das vor Tränen glühende Gesicht zu. In Jarod stiegen tausend Erinnerungen auf und zerfielen sogleich wieder zu Staub.

"Jarod? Oh mein Gott Jarod!"

Magareth lief auf ihren Sohn zu, wurde aber von kalten Gitterstäben gebremst, die in diesem Moment der Zärtlichkeit reichlich bizarr wirkten. Aber sie waren real und das brachte Jarod zurück in die Gegenwart. Mit den Tränen der Freude, aber auch der Angst, kämpfend, fragte er:

"Was ist geschehen?"

Seine Mutter schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob er seine Vergangenheit oder den Vorfall mit dem Wachmann meinte, sagte aber schließlich:

"In letzter Zeit war mir das Centre gefährlich nah auf den Fersen. Mein Versteck ist erst seit wenigen Tagen hier. Als ich einen bewaffneten Mann vor der Tür sah, dachte ich, es sei ein Sweeper, hab die Nerven verloren und...."

Weiter kam sie nicht; ihre Tränen wurden übermächtig. Außerdem kannte Jarod den Rest. Während er im Kopf die Vorfälle schon simulierte, fragte er weiter:

"Was ist mit den Schreien, die die Nachbarn gehört haben?"

"Emily - deine Schwester - hatte einen Alptraum, aus dem sie schreiend erwachte.", kam es zur Antwort.

Stimmt, die würde er auch noch kennenlernen. Für's erste wusste Jarod genug. Nun ging es an ein Thema, das mehr Tränen fordern würde.

"Sag mir, wer ich bin!", bat er zögernd.

Ihre einfühlsame Stimme durchbrach die kurz eingetretene Stille:

"Wer du bist? Jarod, das kannst nur du selbst heraus finden. Deine Identität hat doch nichts mit dem Nachnamen, dem Geburtsdatum oder der Herkunft zu tun. Allein deine Gefühle, deine Gedanken, deine Träume und die Dinge, die du tust, zählen."

Er sah sie an und erkannte, dass sie nicht mehr sagen wollte. Erstmal würde er diesen Wunsch akzeptieren, aber irgendwann ....

**15/08/97  
Private Landebahn des Centres  
Queens, New York  
19:28Uhr**

Der Jet landete planmäßig und die drei stiegen aus. Ms. Parker inhalierte tief den Rauch einer Zigarette und blickte zufrieden den Mond an, der voll und erhaben über ihnen stand. Sie liebte diesen Teil ihrer Arbeit, denn er bot Abwechslung zur alltäglichen Schreibtischprozedur. Sie wandte sich an Sydney und sagte so kalt, wie es eigentlich nicht ihren derzeitigen Gefühlen entsprach:

"Na, Dr. Frankenstein, was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Der Psychiater kannte diese Art an ihr und erwiderte ruhig:

"Mein Vorschlag wäre, dem Polizeirevier einen Besuch abzustatten."

Daraufhin nahmen sie sich ein Taxi und machten sie auf, die Ratte zurück ins Labor zu bringen. Hiermit war die Jagdsaison auf Menschen eröffnet.

**15/08/97  
Police Department North  
Brooklyn, New York  
21:10Uhr**

"Kennen Sie diesen Mann?", fragte Sydney, während er ein Foto Jarods vorzeigte.

Der Officer beachtete das Bild kaum, schrie irgend etwas hinter sich und erwiderte dann:

"Hören Sie, wir haben hier gerade sehr viel zu tun. Dieser Mann hat seinen Sohn zusammen geschlagen und wir können ihn kaum bändigen. Also gedulden Sie sich bitte."

Der Mann kämpfte wirklich mit Händen und Füßen. Sydney erinnerte das an Jarods Wehrhaftigkeit im Centre und er musste schmunzeln.

"Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen.", sagte eine sanfte Frauenstimme neben ihm.

Als Ms. Parkers Augen zu leuchten begannen, fuhr die Polizistin fort:

"Das ist Rechtsanwalt Jarod Plum. Er war heute morgen hier, um mit seiner Mandantin zu reden. Sind Sie Freunde von ihm?"

Sydney wollte antworten, aber Parker stieß ihm in die Seite und sprach:

"Ja, wir sind alte Freunde. Wissen Sie, wo wir ihn finden können?"

"Nein, tut mir leid. Aber für morgen mittag ist die Verhandlung angesetzt. Sie findet zwar unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt, aber danach können sie ihn treffen.", kam es zur Antwort.

Die freundliche Dame redete weiter:

"Ich sage ihm dann, daß Sie da waren."

"Nein!", rief Ms. Parker schnell.

Als die Frau verwundert die Stirn runzelte, erklärte sie rasch:

"Ähm .... Wir möchten ihn gern überraschen."

Das war ja eigentlich nicht mal gelogen. Die Polizistin lächelte:

"Oh, natürlich. Ich kann schweigen, wie ein Grab."

**16/08/97  
Familie Kraves Haus  
Brooklyn, New York  
10:50Uhr**

"Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?", klang eine verzerrte Stimme durch die Gegensprechanlage.

Jarod wurde augenblicklich blass, als er hörte, wie viel Schmerz in diesen Worten mitschwang. Doch es war zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Heute morgen hatte er dieses Gespräch immer wieder simuliert und dabei eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er wollte der Witwe die ganze Wahrheit über das WARUM dieses schrecklichen Unfalls - er nannte es absichtlich so - erzählen. Dann könnte sie es verstehen und vielleicht irgendwann vergeben. So drückte er den Knopf und erwiderte:

"Mein Name ist Jarod Plum und ich bin der Anwalt der Frau, die ihren Mann ..äh.. erschossen hat. Ich würde gern mit Ihnen reden."

Es wurde still. Dann aber ertönte der Summer und Jarod trat ein. Eine gedrungene Frau mit verweinten Augen bot ihm einen Sitzplatz an. Er wollte alles schnell hinter sich bringen und sagte unverwandt:

"Erstmal möchte ich mich für die Tat meiner Mandantin entschuldigen und mein aufrichtiges Beileid aussprechen. Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen zu wissen, dass das Ganze nicht mit ihrem Mann zu tun hatte."

"Was soll das heißen? Hat sie etwa aus Versehen abgedrückt?", fragte sie mit erzwungener Ironie.

"Nein.", gab der Pretender sanft zurück.

Wie gut konnte er verstehen, wie betrogen sich diese arme Frau jetzt fühlte. Er suchte nach Worten:

"Meine Mut...äh Mandantin wird seit vielen Jahren von einer gefährlichen Organisation namens Triumvirat verfolgt. Als plötzlich ein - wie soll ich sagen - gefährlich aussehender Mann die Tür eintrat, bekam sie Angst und drückte ab."

"Einen Moment, Mr. Plum. Wenn Sie mit dieser haarsträubenden Geschichte eine Rücknahme der Klage erreichen wollen, dann....", weiter kam sie nicht, bevor Jarod ihr das Wort abschnitt.

"Ich will überhaupt nichts erreichen. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie es vielleicht verstehen und irgendwann vergeben.", erwiderte er ruhig.

Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. Dann stieß sie schluchzend hervor:

"Vergeben? Dass diese Furie meinen Mann erschossen hat? Das ist doch verrückt! Gehen Sie jetzt!"

Jarod erkannte seinen Fehler. In dieser Frau steckte noch zuviel Wut und Schmerz. Er ließ es bei einer sanften Berührung ihrer Schulter bewenden und trat hinaus ins Freie. Jarod konnte die Frau verstehen; er selbst hatte Sydney viel zu lange für all die Dinge gehasst, die geschehen waren. Das war jetzt vorbei und bei Mrs. Krave würde es auch irgend wann vorbei sein. Zum x-ten mal sah er auf die Uhr. Zeit für die Verhandlung.

**16/08/97  
Sydneys Motelzimmer  
Manhattan, New York  
11:25Uhr**

Sydney war in ein Buch über Todesstrafe vertieft. Es war wie er erwartet hatte und das beunruhigte ihn. Jarods Mutter würde wahrscheinlich sterben. Würde sein Schützling das seelisch überstehen? Das Telefon riss ihn aus diesen lähmenden Gedanken.

"Ich muss mit Dir reden; über Abschied.", klang es am anderen Ende.

Die Pupillen des Psychiaters weiteten sich. Er antwortete:

"Mein Gott, Jarod! Wie geht's Dir?"

"Das ist nicht wichtig. Meine Mutter wird sterben. Was soll ich tun?", antwortete Jarod ruhig.

Eben diese Ruhe ließ Sydney aufhorchen. Vorsichtig sagte er:

"Jarod, was auch immer geschieht, deine Mutter wird nie aufhören, Dich zu lieben."

Der Pretender fragte seinen Mentor:

"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, sie zu retten?"

"Nun ja, du könntest eine Flucht inszenieren, aber das würde nicht viel bringen.", erwiderte Sydney.

Jarods Stimme brach unter dem Druck der Angst:

"Muss es in meinem Leben immer so sein? Hab ich endlich meine Mutter gefunden, nur um sie wieder zu verlieren? Ich hasse dieses grausame Spiel, Syd!"

Tränen stiegen in die Augen des alten Mannes und er musste seine Stimme zähmen, um nicht zu sagen:

'Du bist nicht allein, Jarod. Ich kann wie ein Vater für Dich sein, wenn Du mich lässt.'

Stattdessen fragte er:

"Wie kann ich Dir helfen?"

"Du kannst mir meine Alpträume nehmen.", kam es zur Antwort.

Wenn Sydney etwas hasste, dann war es DIESES Spiel. Jarod presste ihn immer - wenn auch unbewusst - in die Rolle des Schuldigen. Er wollte nicht darauf eingehen und lenkte ein:

"Ich denke, Du weißt, dass Parker auch hier ist."

Jarod schmetterte ungehalten:

"DIE interessiert mich jetzt am Wenigsten. Ich dachte, daß wüsstest Du."

Mit diesen Worten legte er auf. Sydney schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht und weinte. Einfach so. Er weinte um die bröckelnde Beziehung zu Jarod. In letzter Zeit endeten alle Telefongespräche wie dieses. Er weinte um Jacob, um seinen verlorenen Sohn und um so viele Dinge, die er nicht benennen konnte. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und eine kalte Stimme rief:

"Sydney? Sind Sie soweit? Wir müssen dann los."

"Ich komme sofort, Parker.", erwiderte er.

Rasch wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Niemand durfte erfahren, dass hinter der Maske des ehrgeizigen Forschers ein verletzlicher Mensch steckte. Niemand. Auch sie nicht.

**16/08/97  
Verhandlungssaal 3 Strafgericht  
Brooklyn, New York  
16:35Uhr**

"Bitte erheben Sie sich für den Richter!", sagte der Gerichtsdiener monoton.

Endlich hatte das Warten ein Ende. Jarod stand auf und warf eine verstohlenen Blick auf die Anklagebank. Seine Mutter erwartete, äußerlich völlig ruhig, das Urteil. Ihm hingegen zitterten die Knie. Seinen ganzen verdammten Pretenderfähigkeiten hatten ihm nichts genützt. Denn es gab nichts aufzuklären oder richtig zu stellen. Seine Mutter hatte den Mann erschossen. Das beste was jetzt passieren konnte, war ein Urteil auf "Totschlag im Affekt" ; also zehn Jahre Haft. Ein kalter Schauer lief Jarod über den Rücken, als der Richter in unpersönlichen Ton zu sprechen begann:

"Nach gründlicher Abwägung aller Beweise ergeht im Namen des Volkes folgendes Urteil. Die Angeklagte ist schuldig des Mordes an Harry Krave. Ich verfüge die Höchststrafe; Tod durch den elektrischen Stuhl. Die Vollstreckung findet heute abend statt. Eine Verzögerung ist aufgrund von Fluchtgefahr nicht möglich."

Das war's. Jarod konnte sich dafür ohrfeigen, dass er die Sache mit dem jahrelangen Versteckspiel angesprochen hatte. Er fragte die Wachposten, die seine Mutter in die Todeszelle brachten:

"Kann ich mitkommen und so lange bei ihr sein, bis...."

Die beiden Männer wechselten vielsagende Blicke, bevor der Größere antwortete:

"Aber natürlich. Ein letzter Wunsch steht jedem zu."

Als Mutter und Sohn endlich allein waren, fragte Jarod vorsichtig:

"Was wird jetzt aus Emily?"

"Ich bitte Dich, kümmere Dich um sie. Sie ist Flucht gewöhnt und wird alle Strapazen auf sich nehmen, um bei Dir zu sein.", antwortete sie und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Dann fuhr sie fort:

"Jarod, Du hast tausend Fragen, die Dich bedrücken. Stell sie!"

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das der richtige Zeitpunkt ist.", stammelte er unsicher.

Mit einem Achselzucken sagte Magareth:

"Nun, mir bleiben nicht mehr viele Zeitpunkte. Also, Du wurdest 1959 als Erzeugnis künstlicher Befruchtung in Nugenesis geboren. Wie ich später heraus gefunden habe, ist aber nicht Charles dein leiblicher Vater, sondern ... oh mein Gott ... Mr. Raynes. Eines Tages standen Männer vor der Tür und haben Dich entführt. Deinen Bruder Kyle konnten wir fürs erste retten, aber zwei Jahre später kehrte er aus einem Ferienlager nicht mehr zurück. Catherine Parker versuchte alles, euch beide zu retten, meldete sich dann aber nicht mehr. Darum suchten wir auf eigene Faust. Bei einer missglückten Rettungsaktion wurden dein Vater und ich getrennt."

Sie hielt inne, weil sie das Funkeln in Jarods Augen sah.

"Fenigor hatte also recht.", erklärte er, "Mein Vater hat Mrs. Parker getötet. Mein Vater ist Raynes."

Margereth ergriff das Wort:

"So, jetzt habe ich eine Frage. Was haben sie Dir in all den Jahren angetan? Bitte, ich muss es wissen, damit ich Gott um Vergebung bitten kann."

Jarod vernahm den Anflug von Schuldgefühlen und widersprach:

"Dir muss niemand vergeben. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Dennoch wandte er das Gesicht ab, während sein Geist unwillkürlich in die Vergangenheit driftete. So viel Schmerz, so viel Angst, so viele Lügen hatte er erfahren, dass er es nicht vermochte, sie in Worte zu fassen. Er durfte jetzt, da ihnen nur noch wenige Minuten blieben, nicht mit seinem Schicksal hadern. Deshalb sagte er kurz:

"Sie haben mir mein Leben genommen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

"Warum müssen wir uns trennen?", fragte der Pretender unter Tränen, als er das eisige Schweigen nicht mehr ertrug.

Sie berührte sein Gesicht und sagte sanft:

"Mein Sohn, erinnerst Du Dich noch an die Bibelstelle des Hiob, die ich Dir immer vorgelesen habe?"

"Nein!", erwiderte er bitter.

Genau genommen erinnerte sich an gar nichts mehr. Aber er kannte die Stelle aus einer Simulation und begann zu zitieren:

"Hiobs kniete nieder und betete zu Gott: 'Herr, Du hast mir alles gegeben und alles genommen; dafür danke ich Dir.' "

Sie begann zu strahlen:

"Und genauso sollst Du Dich verhalten. Danke Gott, dass wir uns wieder sehen durften. Lass nie zu, dass Hass in deinem Herzen einen Platz findet!"

"Aber Hass ist ein mächtiger Führer.", unterbrach Jarod.

Sie senkte die Lider und sagte, eher zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Sohn:

"Ja, aber er führt in die falsche Richtung."

Der junge Mann verstand, was sie meinte und nahm sie sanft in die Arme. Es sollte ihre letzte Umarmung sein.

**16/08/97  
Hinrichtungskammer  
Brooklyn, New York  
19:37Uhr**

Der dunkle Gang, dem die Todgeweihte, ihr Sohn und zwei Wachmänner folgten, wirkte auf Jarod, wie eine Verbingung zwischen der Welt und dem Jenseits. In den letzten Stunden hatte er, um nicht in Panik zu verfallen, begonnen, daran zu glauben, dass es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt. Die Absolution war Magareth vor einer halben Stunde erteilt worden. Leider war Jarod nicht dabei gewesen und so wusste er nicht, was und wieviel seine Mutter gebeichtet hatte. Schließlich trennten sich ihre Wege, wie schon einmal in einen anderen Leben. Nur diesmal würde es keine Hoffnung mehr auf ein Wiedersehen geben. Jarod fragte sich, warum er diesen Schmerz ein zweites Mal erleben musste. Ein letztes Mal wandte sich Magareth zu ihm und sagte:

"Solange Hoffnung und Vertrauen dein Herz erfüllen, umgibt Dich meine Liebe."

Dann wurde jene schicksalhafte, stählerne Tür hinter ihr geschlossen. Jarod sank in die Knie schloss die Augen. Er wünschte sich, wenn er sie öffnete, in seinem Bett zu liegen und aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen. Aber das geschah nicht. Bis jetzt hatte der Schockzustand seine Gefühle fast völlig lahm gelegt, aber nun stieg langsam Verzweiflung in ihm auf. Plötzlich ein Lichtblitz und ein eigenartiges Knistern. Es war vorbei. Ohne zu überlegen, stand Jarod auf und rannte los. Als er im Foyer angekommen war, versagten ihm die Beine. Tausend ungeweinte Tränen brachen über ihn herein wie eine Flutwelle. Er lag am Boden und schluchzte. Die Leute starrten ihn an, doch das war ihm egal. Sein von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelter Körper beruhigte sich erst, als eine vertraute Hand ihn an der Schulter berührte und zu sich hoch zog. Er blickte in zwei sanfte Augen. Sydney. Er war da. Er würde immer da sein. Jarod lehnte sich an die Schulter des väterlichen Freundes und heulte weiter. Die zerfurchten Hände des alten Mannes umfingen schützend seine gepeinigte Seele. Jarod kollabierte in der Gewissheit aufgefangen zu werden. Diese innige Vertrautheit hatte er zuletzt als kleines Kind gespürt; ebenfalls in den Armen von Sydney. Irgendwie war das Band zwischen den Beiden immer dünner geworden. Der Pretender hasste sich dafür, dass er am Telefon so grausam war. Zwei alte Freunde hatten wieder zueinander gefunden. War das allein nicht schon Grund genug für den Tod seiner Mutter? Zwischen den Schluchzern drang immer wieder dasselbe Wort aus Jarods Kehle: Zuflucht! Plötzlich rief eine zornige Stimme:

"Jarod! Keine Bewegung oder ..."

Ms. Parker stoppte mitten im Satz und starrte ihre Beute an. Jarod hatte nicht vor Widerstand zu leisten. Er streckte die gekreuzten Hände aus. Sydney schlug sie auseinander. Er wandte sich mit flehendem Blick und beschwörenden Worten an die junge Frau:

"Tun Sie es nicht, Parker! Seine Mutter wurde gerade hingerichtet. Sie kennen doch dieses Gefühl, nicht wahr?!"

Damit hatte der Psychiater sie am wunden Punkt getroffen. Tränen stiegen ihr bei der Erinnerung an Catherine in die tiefen dunklen Augen. Sie wandte sich an Broots und sagte:

"Was stehen wir hier noch rum? Jarod ist vor ein paar Stunden abgereist."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Technikers. In der Tür stehend sprach Ms. Parker, ohne sich umzudrehen:

"Die Trauerzeit - also die Schonzeit - dauert vier Wochen und keinen Tag länger."

**24/08/97  
Lincoln Cemetary  
Bronx, New York  
14:00Uhr**

Jarod legte Blumen auf das Grab seiner Mutter und sah zufrieden auf Emily, die neben ihm stand. Sie war eine wundervolle junge Frau. Als Jarod Schritte hinter sich hörte, glaubte er zu wissen, wer es war. Sydney legte die Hand auf den Rücken seines Schützlings und sagte:

"Schön, dass Du jetzt jederzeit deine Mutter besuchen kannst."

"Ja, endlich weiß ich, wer ich bin.", erwiderte der junge Mann.

Das Gesicht des Psychiaters verdüsterte sich, als er fragte:

"Es ist schwer, auf der Welt allein zu sein, oder?"

Jarod lächelte und antwortete:

"Keine Ahnung. Ich war nie allein. Ich hab ja Dich."

Der alte Mann lächelte.

"Außerdem", sagte der Pretender und blickte wieder auf das Grab, "Mutterliebe stirbt nie."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum gehen und winkte seinem alt bekannten und neu gewonnenen Freund zum Abschied.

ENDE


End file.
